Ebony
by mouldycuppatea
Summary: Summary inside Isabella Swan/Isabella Snape & Edward Cullen/Cedric Diggory Same characters. Please Review
1. SummaryAN

_Ebony_

_Summary _

_We all know the story of Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen, but do we know the story of Isabella Snape? Glimpse back into the past of Severus Snape as he watched Dumboldore take his daughter away from him for their own protection...Most of the summary is in the prologue, take a look at it and see what you think, it won't hurt._

_Romance and heartbreak, action and family secrets are long overdue to be discovered, follow Isabella on a journey of self discovery, and see what she uncovers, some things are just too far from the truth._

_I own nothing...apart from this plot line! Oh and perhaps a few made up characters along the way._


	2. ProlougeChapter 1

"_These violent delights have violent ends, and in their triumph die, like fire and powder, which as they kiss consume" –William Shakespeare_

_Prologue _

Amongst the full flame of the fire, hushed whispers spoke in hurried tones, there words consumed by the crackling. The man's ebony eyes held such sorrow as he held protectively a small child. "We must do this to protect her-it is the only way Severus, she is showing no sign of any magical abilities and we must face consequences-she is a risk, to herself and to the order." The man paused, watching his friend hold on a little tighter to his daughter, his hardened fingers stroking the chocolate curls that fell down against her back, stopping at just above her waist. The girl slept peacefully, the glow of the fire dancing against her pale complexion...when she awoke she wouldn't remember this, her father-her friends and family...her life, a world away. Upon clearing the sob that wanted to escape his throat he spoke. "Albus, there must be another way..." His voice was pleading and the look upon his whitened face explained it all, he was pained, because he knew this was the only way to protect her. Severus knew at that moment, the expression on his friends' face that there was no other way, they were now living for that Potter boy-_Lily's son. _All he had to do was remind himself of the promise he made to her, to protect him. "Think of the danger she will be in, unable to protect herself from any spell, so vulnerable to Voldermort...especially at what you're about to do."

Nodding Severus placed a gentle kiss upon the child's temple before handing her over to Albus. "Make sure I cannot find her-and that you, only you can...I know I will give into temptation if I know of her whereabouts, secure her, that's all I ask of you." Looking at his daughter with grief stricken eyes he spoke soft tendrils of power surrounding the child. "Goodbye Isabella my love...I hope we shall someday meet again..." With a raise of his hands he placed them on his daughters head speaking the pain in his eyes overwhelming. "Obliviate..." Isabella Snape no longer.

_Chapter One_

_BPOV- Forks_

'_The dreams haunt me, constantly...those dark eyes so sad, so miserable I could almost feel his pain in my sleep, and I have to stop myself from reaching out to touch his face, because it's so warped and twisted, burning against my eyelids. Edward helps, I feel his cool touch, his arms surround my body as I feel the heat capture me in my sleep. These dreams about this man have almost replaced the ones about vampires-my whole existence based around them now-around him. Edward wakes me almost every night from the tremors I get, I feel so ashamed, yet of course he calms me, telling me of stories about his past. There is not much more I can tell him about myself-I am plain and boring Isabella Swan high school junior..._ _unconditionally and irrevocably in love with a vampire...yet everything is changing...somehow I feel something is wrong._

"Come for a walk with me?" Edward stood at the front of the house, his face dishevelled, and perhaps even paler than he already was. Taking his hand I let him lead me towards a small space an inch or two into the forest clearing, his cold hand brushing against mine in sombre movements. Standing there I let my mind cloud with worry a disastrous feeling rising in the pit of my stomach. Brushing a stand of hair from my face he flinched back when he realised what he had done. "Were leaving." The breath left my mouth in short gasps as I watched him move his mouth. Shaking my head, stunned I gaped like a fish, before finding my words. "I-when? What do I tell Charlie?" Shaking his head I could see him tense, his fists clenching into small balls. "We can't stay here any longer, Bella. People are starting to notice us." Unclenching he leant against the small of a tree, as if he were carrying a large weight. I let his words sink into my numbed brain before I figured out another response. "I'll come with you." Edwards's eyes clouded over as he looked at me, his face void of any emotion. "No-when I say us...I mean me and my family...I should have told you before Bella, I have let this go on for too long...I don't want you to come Bella." My eyes bugged slightly as I took the information in. Stuttering I let out small gasps as I felt my heart begin to drop towards my stomach. "You don't want me?" With a shake of his head he said the final words. "No." I felt as though my heart had actually snapped in half, pain overwhelming as I struggled to see anything beyond the blur of his face as the tears spilt down my cheeks. "Please...Please don't do this...Please." Moving forward towards him I could almost feel the coolness of his skin, only a fingers width apart, but he flinched away almost backing up against the tree afraid to be burned. "This is the last time you will see me-goodbye Isabella Swan." The goodbye almost seemed familiar, another life away, but I wasn't concentrating on that. Moving for him I lost sight of his beautiful face as he darted amongst the trees, my own tears merging with the rain that was beginning to fall. "EDWARD?! EDWARD please?! Come back!" With another gasp I sunk to the floor, the rain now pounding against my hair, feeling it stick to my face...I didn't care anymore, I didn't even remember when it had started raining...the last thing I felt was the blackness overtaking me, and the haunting ebony eyes lull me to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_Snape's POV-Hogwarts: Around the Goblet of Fire _

_It had been thirteen long years since I had held my child, but I could see her...she hadn't grown even an inch. My mind replayed the images to me, up to the first five years of her life...from the moment I first held her, to the last. I remembered the sweet scent of her hair, and how she clung to me as she slept, her fingers tracing patterns against the small of my cheek. Everything had changed now; Albus had been right-insufferable man. The wizarding and muggle world was at war or at least heading to that point of no return. My life was like a prison-deemed the nastiest potion teacher of history-well perhaps of Hogwarts. If I had nothing in my life-those pathetic excuses for students had no reason to either, especially in my lessons. I could almost see the anticipation of my lessons in their thoughts...dreading, hoping. There were times I would ask-beg even to see her just for a moment, a slight glimpse of what she had grown to become. He were right when he said no-I was afraid my thoughts may leak into the hands of Voldermort...besotted with Isabella, for she was a squib. I filched at my thoughts, my own daughter...I was almost jealous of her for a moment but then realised I would have nothing to defend myself with. The dark lord would most certainly kill her-and me along in the process, there was nothing to gain. _

Sat in a row with the rest of the teachers, Snape's eyes scanned the great hall, his piercing gaze sending shivers to the newcomers. That was just the way he liked it-he wouldn't be bothered by idiocy on the on-coming months. It wasn't till Dumbledore spoke had he realised that the whispers of excitement had ceased. "Please note that the forbidden forest is out of bounds to those students who do not wish to die a very painful death-although another few important matters are in hand...Hogwarts will be hosting the triwizard tournaments this year, and two schools shall be joining us..." At this the excited whispers almost got louder, some students even whopping for joy at the thought. Hearing Dumbledore clear his throat they grew silent again, there eyes moving to and from the doors that had been opened to the two other schools.

After everyone had gathered, Dumbledore spoke again his shaggy beard bouncing at every word he said. "Over seventeen's can only put their names in the cup-and do not think of trying to enter, there is an age barrier around it. With a twinkle of his eyes, Dumbledore lifted his hands. "Let the fest begin." Momentarily a gather of food spread out amongst all of the tables, the hungry gazes of the students only lasting seconds until they dug in, leaving almost nothing. Snape's eyes travelled around, pushing his fork to his plate, only to poke at his chicken-he wasn't hungry anymore. Without another word he stood, and swiftly walked out, his black cloak sashaying behind him like a ripple of water at midnight. He never noticed the two sets of eyes gazing at him, one quizzical and longing as the thoughts of her surrounded his mind-how was Bella? Where was she? Was she coping? Clenching his fists, Edward almost snapped the knife he was holding in half before a nudge snapped him out of his revere. "Cedric? You alright mate?" Edward almost nearly chuckled at the name, but his face was kept sombre as he tried to take his mind off of Bella.

Across the room were the second set of eyes, Dumbledore himself was watching Severus, knowingly at what he had walk out of the hall for-for the last two years he would be looking out for her, just incase she had been accepted to Hogwarts...but the outcome was the same. Getting up himself Dumbledore flew to hi s office something in the back of his mind telling him to hurry. Muttering something along the lines of 'chocolate frog' upon inspection of his room Remus Lupin stood there his eyes haunting. "She's been in trouble...meet me at number 12."

A/N- Next chapter we will see why Edward is posing as Cedric, and where the rest of the Cullens are. Finally the wizarding world will meet Bella Snape, formally known as Swan.


	4. Chapter 3

Edwards/Cedrics POV

_There is so much I wish I never lied about-now will I ever see her again-I said I wouldn't but my god I need to-even from here the pull is stronger, the desire to want to be with her-the need to comfort her. It's strange here though-I feel like she is here, I mean part of her...I smell her essence and I see parts of her face. Especially in the potions master, something about them is similar-and the fact that I can't read his mind is beyond irritating. I'd been here at least a few weeks now, yet it seemed like years, torturous years spent away from Bella. I was here to protect the students. After Dumbledore had written to Carlisle we'd had no choice but to help-and since we were leaving anyway they had thought it a great opportunity. I never told them about Bella, and that she had wanted to come with us-I never told them what I had said...I think it was because I was afraid of the consequences, I was afraid of what they would say...because I knew I was wrong. It's a comfort having Alice here-she is always with Professor Trelawney learning what she can about her gift, I can't have too much association with he, if I want to keep my guise up...So now I'm Cedric Diggory, Loyal Hufflepuff. Loyal seemed to break me down slightly, I couldn't help but feel it in my throat as I fought they urge to sob. _

The grounds of Hogwarts were eerily quiet at this time of night, the constants stream of voices were long retired to bed, and the animals that had surrounded the building were at a standstill, yet he could hear faint heartbeats, tracing all the way to the forbidden forest. Edward let his eyes wander towards the wall that barricaded the castle, it was not only to keep things out, it were to keep people in too. The rest of his family would be hunting right about now-yet he struggled to hear any trace of them in the forest, perhaps they had deemed it slightly dangerous in there, after all they had not wanted to mistake something so innocent as a unicorn for a dear-not that it would ever happen, but Edward understood they would feel much safer. Edward didn't sleep-so it was a surprise when he exchanged paths with the potions master, he looked awful. His black hair hung limply across his face, and his eyes were glazed over, as if trying to block something out. He was gripping his arm tightly as he stumbled past. "Sir?" Edward called out his face a look of confusion. Snape stopped, controlling his posture a little more. "What are you doing out of bed." He sneered, the look of pain long gone. Edward looked slightly confused-he'd figured that Albus would have told him. Mumbling Edward spoke, unsure what to say. "Speak up-oh wait I forgot you're a Hufflepuff, don't bother opening your mouth. Get to bed now before I do something I regret." Without another glance Snape rushed off. A low grumbling erupted from Edwards's chest as he watched him go. Stupid man...he was there when he was introduced to the order-he was there when things were explained-yet if he clearly remembered, nothing was said about him being a vampire...

BPOV

_I could feel the fire consume me behind my eyelids, I could see that face again, but for some strange reason I couldn't wake up-I didn't want to wake up, because it would seem so real that Edward was gone. Letting out a strangled sob I felt myself curl up, unsure if it were actually happening, or I was dreaming that I were crying...but I could feel something soft beneath me, and a warmth wrapped around me-I didn't want warm! I wanted Edward-I wanted his coldness. The words escaped my lips before I could think. "NO! No please don't do this, please." There were tears I could feel them...why had no-one woke me up yet?...Oh yeah, I had passed out on the ground-surely my father had found me? With what little strength I had I could feel the flutter of my lids, trying to open, unsure what I would find. The soft light hurt my eyes as I blinked, adjusting. That was when I saw three faces I had never seen before staring back at me, their faces all different...confusion, sadness and happiness. "Welcome back Bella." I heard this before anyone else spoke up, it were the man with the white beard that spoke, and before I could muster anything else I felt myself slip back into the nightmares that consumed me-at least there though Edward wasn't gone yet._


End file.
